Marshmallows + Fire + Disco = This story
by Eponine3
Summary: Insanity. Need I say more?
1. Marshmallows + Fire + Disco = This Story

Marshmallows + Fire + Disco = This Story  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone except Omni and Shea and Nick are Marvel's. Oh, and Eponine's mine too. Well, me actually, but that won't matter in this chapter. Shea belongs to my friend, Thistle of Scotland.  
  
Author's Note: The titles of the chapters imply where I was when I wrote them and what was happening.  
  
  
  
Damage was bored. The mansion was empty; everyone had gone to the movies, or the mall, or, in the case of Scott and Jean, were playing mini- golf. Damage, however, was broke, and therefore had no means by which to acquire entertainment.  
  
Naturally, they raided the kitchen. Finding several gallons of ice cream and many bags of marshmallows improved their mood. Bobby Drake jumping out of the jumbo-sized refrigerator reduced it immediately. Doing their best to ignore their Popsicle problems, Damage marched into the living room, Icecube tag-a-long in tow. There, Shea, with her ever-handy powers, started a nice fire. Spoons and extra fire pokers were passed around and soon everyone was busy stuffed themselves with gallon upon gallon of Starbucks coffee ice cream and roasted 'BIG-PUFF!' marshmallows.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Remy said after his second gallon and sixteenth marshmallow.  
  
"Drake, you DO realize you aren't supposed to chew on the fire poker, no matter how much you freeze it, DON'T you?" Nick said asked Iceman, who had consumed an almighty number of SIX gallons and FOURTYSEVEN marshmallows.  
  
"I live marshmallows..." Bobby replied giddily.  
  
"Too much sugar for the Icecube," Kurt said, rubbing his somewhat bulging stomach.  
  
"It's fun to stay at the  
  
YYYYMCAAA!" Devon sang loudly.  
  
The rest of the mutants stared at her blankly. Devon looked back and cracked up for apparently no reason.  
  
"Oh noooo..." Shea moaned.  
  
"Woohoo! We! Are! Family!" the younger girl screamed and Pietro-ran out of the room.  
  
*Ummmm. Maybe someone should go get her. * Jono suggested. They all looked at Nick.  
  
"What?!? Why're you all looking at me?!?" Nick asked, throwing up his hands defensively.  
  
"Well... You ARE her boyfriend..." Peter said apologetically.  
  
"But...But..."  
  
Luckily, Devon teleported in, whispered something into Kurt's ear, and they both teleported back out.  
  
"What was dat-" Remy started.  
  
Suddenly, the mansion was filled with the terrifying sounds of disco music. As Damage and the Popsicle exchanged terrified looks, Kurt and Devon came sliding, literally sliding, into the living room, singing,  
  
"Ceeeeelebrate good times,  
  
Come on!  
  
Ceeeelebrate good times,  
  
Woohoo!"  
  
Devon and Kurt proceeded to dance. However, neither COULD dance. At all.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Peter, Jono, Shea, Remy, Nick, and Bobby screamed, and ran.  
  
~*~ Stupid, stupid fic... Aw, but Omni needs some fun, she just found out she's a clone! More fun with Damage coming up! 


	2. Why Isn't Breakfast Open??

Why isn't Breakfast Open?!?  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, blah de blah blah. Just read the thing. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Damage, the Icecube, and the Semi-conscious Devon and Kurt regrouped in the rec room a little while later. The horrid disco had been turned off.  
  
"Promise me you won't do that again?" Nick demanded Kurt and Devon.  
  
"I like to fly!"  
  
"Bamf. Bamf. Bamfbamfbamf...!"  
  
"Dat's all y' gon' get, mon ami, Gambit t'ink y' sh'd take it."  
  
"Let's go clubbing!" Bobby said, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Problem one: No one here is older than eighteen. Problem two-"  
  
Devon grew her wings and flew around the room.  
  
"-That." Peter finished.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They all looked at Shea.  
  
"Where's Jono?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Did we leave him in the living room?"  
  
"'F he come out singin', Gambit gon' scream."  
  
"Screamscreamscream, heeheehee!"  
  
"...Bamfbamfbamfbamf." *BAMF*  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Oh no! We've lost Kurt and Devon again!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
~*~These really suck, don't they? Heehee, I don't care!!! Mwahahaahahaha.{gack. Choke. Cough} Hah. 


	3. Nothing to do in Algebra

Nothing to do in Algebra  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!!!  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, ya'll are still readin' this? I'm impressed with your bravery. {snickers} Anyway, I've changed the format. This way is more fun and I can write faster and more! Yay! Lucky you!  
  
  
  
~The Brotherhood is in the living room, looking for the X Men~  
  
"I'm gonna rock your-"  
  
"Hey. They went away."  
  
"Crap. Why's my TV show self always have time to say his lines??"  
  
"Dunno, yo."  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be English!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I, er, see..."  
  
"You aren't very good at being mysterious, Pietro."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~Eponine runs in~  
  
"Quickie! I love ya'!!!" ::Hug::  
  
"Aaaaah!!  
  
(OOC: I seriously need a life)  
  
"L, look kid, all we wanna do is find the X Men-"  
  
"An' kick their asses, yo!"  
  
"Oh. Well, only Damage is here right now, but I can take you to Scott and Jean!"  
  
"Freddy, stop drooling."  
  
"When you stop cracking your knuckles."  
  
"...*CRACK*... I'm done." 


	4. Bored as Hell

Bored as Hell  
  
Disclaimer: TAKE 'EM, MARVEL!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yep, I sure am!  
  
  
  
~Kurt and Devon walk into the living room. Their hands are green.~  
  
"Hey. Innit that the Brotherhood?"  
  
"And they're talking to our author!"  
  
"Aaah! We gotta stop 'em!"  
  
"ICE CREAM!!!"  
  
"MARSHMALLOWS!!"  
  
"Aaah! It's Omni and Nightcrawler.'  
  
"Stop! Or I'll... Erase you both!"  
  
"Yipe!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"But, but, we gotta stop 'em..."  
  
"From doing what?"  
  
"I dunno. We just hafta. ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MARSHMALLOWS!!!!"  
  
*Scratch-scratch. Swipe-swipe-swipe*  
  
"No more Omni. No more Nightcrawler."  
  
"Cool, yo."  
  
"Love ya' Quickie!"  
  
"Aaah!" ~Quicksilver runs away~  
  
"Waaaait!!! I know you're not fruity!!!"  
  
~He comes back slowly~  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
  
~*~ HE ISN'T, I SWEAR HE ISN'T FRUITY!!!!! 


	5. Waiting for the Game Room to Open or I G...

Waiting for the Game Room to Open  
  
Or  
  
I Gotta Wait Here for TWO HOURS?!?!  
  
BUJean and Scott, at the Mini-Golf place/u/B  
  
"Just focus and swing, Jean-"  
  
"Scott, honey, you're telling a telepath to focus. How hard can it be? Just hit the ball with the stick-"  
  
"IClub/I. It's a club."  
  
"-Iclub/I so it goes into the hole! Simple!"  
  
*WHAP* *Plinkplinkplink*  
  
"You missed!"  
  
"I didn't! No I didn't, it's still rolling, see?!?!?"  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
"Jean! You used your powers to move that ball!"  
  
"I never! How could you accuse me of that?!?!?"  
  
"Ah!!! I wasn't saying anything!"  
  
"Take it back, you pansy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
*RUMBLERUMBLE*  
  
"Why's the ground shaking?"  
  
"My glasses!"  
  
"Hahaha!IamQuicksilverthebestfastestandcoolestmutantvertoliveEVER!" *Nudge* "....And I love my author...  
  
*giggle*  
  
"I'm Avalanche, about to rock your world!"  
  
"I'm Toad... Mwahaha, yo!"  
  
"An' I'm...I'm...I'm..."  
  
*nudge* *whisper*  
  
"I'm Blob!... Yeah!"  
  
*sigh*  
  
UBWith Damage, at the Mansion/u/b  
  
*bamf*  
  
*bamf*  
  
"Hey! Omni and Nightcrawler are back!"  
  
"And they've brought the Icecube!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Running *pant* from the author!"  
  
"She tried to erase us!"  
  
"But we teleported and she thought we were all gone and she's gonna take the Brotherhood to Jean and Scott!"  
  
"Oooh... No more Jeannie and Scotty-boy! Gambit like dat idea."  
  
"And we saved the Popsicle!"  
  
"WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"'Cause he showed us his hidden stock of paint cans and how to set them up just right above doorways. Hence the green hands."  
  
"Oooooohhhhhh."  
  
~*~No, I have a life! Really!!!... I think...~*~ 


End file.
